PROJECT SUMMARY The current proposal entitled Fellow and Resident Radiation Oncology iNtensive Training in Imaging and Informatics to Empower Research Careers (FRONTI2ER)? is particularly designed to develop radiation oncology training program of excellence that emphasizes mentored research training of biomedical imaging, informatics, and clinical trial design for residents/fellows at The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center, with the intent to create a generation of radiation oncology physician scientists who will become independent research investigators and leaders in academic biomedical imaging and clinical informatics, and to innovate translational scientific research linking advances in the sciences of genomics/radiomics with ongoing technological evolution in biomedical imaging and clinical informatics. The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center is the largest domestic radiation oncology training program and has specific personnel with direct formal expertise in imaging, clinical informatics, and clinical trial design, in the context of a radiation oncology educational program. To this end, and pursuant to the RFA (PAR-15-167), we propose a program to enhance the training of radiation oncologist physician scientists during the early phase of their training program (residency/fellowship) by introducing a formal one-year educational and research program that will effectuate expertise sufficient to lead and accelerate the development of biomedical imaging application in radiation oncology. We aim to develop and effectuate a program that includes a mentored education, training, and hands-on implementation of research activities related to biomedical imaging, clinical informatics, and clinical trial design and to enhance the recruitment of early career physician scientist from under-represented minorities or with disabilities or other social, cultural, economic, or educational disadvantages to enrich the diversity of our national workforce in biomedical imaging. Successful implementation of this program will directly augment novel research approaches towards the development of new biomedical imaging techniques and devices to fundamentally improve the detection, treatment, and prevention of disease; as well as enhancing existing imaging and clinical research and its implications.